


Falling For You

by xjustsmile



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustsmile/pseuds/xjustsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes landed back on the girl that seemed to occupy his mind all the time now; Haley James.<br/>Super short drabble i think that's the right term ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this in one go when listening to the song "Falling for You" by Colbie Callait. This is the second story I posted and as you can see EXTREMELY short. If you read this please review and tell me what you think! =]

He looked over at her, watching her write down what the teacher scribbled on the board. It still amazed him how she managed to sit through an entire lesson of Mr. Serra without falling asleep. He took a moment to take in the rest of his class, yep just as he thought. Peyton was busy drawing her dark, angry yet stunning art, while Brooke was flirting with Lucas. There was Tim trying to put the moves on a girl and Jake looked deep in thought.

His eyes landed back on the girl that seemed to occupy his mind all the time now; Haley James. The decision of asking her to tutor him was the best thing he had ever done in his life. She was intelligent, kind, loyal, friendly, beautiful, funny, kindhearted and did he mention drop dead gorgeous? With her dark brown hair that fell in waves over her back, her smile that could light up a person's life. She was quite short and cute and bouncy.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, his heart raced whenever she was with him and that's when it hit him, hit him hard; he was falling for her, falling for Haley James.


End file.
